Transformers: The Second Earth War
by LoneWolf2213
Summary: Salem is the great-granddaughter of Sam Witwicky. But when she is FINALLY ready to move out, she realizes that he wasn't just making up stories. Can she help the Autobots? Co-author Zoey The Wolf
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Transformers. But I enjoyed the movies. I'm still working on Lone Wolf Like Me and I'm sorry I haven't updated it in awhile. I will soon. Read & Review!

_"I was a little girl when I had met my great grandfather Sam Witwicky. It was a family reunion and my parents insisted upon me trying to keep him occupied. So I did just that. But, in the end, he was the one occupying me. He told me about the Autobots and what they did for us. He said that they are real, and I believed him. By the time I had to leave him, I was completely interested only in the Transformers. I drew them; I wrote about them, I even dreamed about them. I was devastated when he died. But, he had left me a few things, as I had found out recently. My parents thought that Grandpa Sam was insane, but I believe different."_

I paused as I wrote in my journal. I had loved Grandpa Sam so much. I eyed the large box that sat on the floor of my room. My parents had gone to sleep an hour ago, so opening the box would be fine. It's mine anyway right?

I walked over to the box, pulling it onto the carpeted section by my bed and nightstand. I opened the brown cardboard flaps. On top of the mess inside was a smaller package with a letter attached. I unfolded the letter and read it to myself.

_My sweet great granddaughter Salem,_

_I'm glad you and I were able to meet at that reunion. I presume, since you are reading this, I have passed on. I know you are a bright girl, so I know you'll know what to do with the keys to my old home, before I was put into this dreary nursing home. Be careful and remember the old Witwicky motto:_

_No Sacrifice, No Victory._

"No sacrifice, no victory." I repeated quietly.

I opened the smaller box and inside was the key to his old house. A knock on my door came. It was my mother.

"Salem, you heading to bed soon?" she asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go run an errand real quick though. I'll get a room for the night at a hotel if I need to. Ok?"

"Fine. I see you opened the box. The errand have anything to do with your great grandfather?"

"No mom. It's some stuff I need to return, and I've got to bring some of this stuff to my new apartment anyway. I'm out tomorrow."

"Right. Well, I best not keep you here. You're on your own tomorrow."

She left my room and I packed up my box and took it out to my 2009 Ford Fiesta Zetec S. I got into the familiar interior of my car and started it. Its familiar hum of the engine and the radio tuning to the country music channel made me smile.

"Let's go Fyre." I said to my car.

Fyre, I nicknamed my car after the flame pattern on the doors and sides. I got Fyre as a congrats present for acing my driver's test in my junior year at high school.

I drove to my apartment and dropped off the box. I grabbed the keys to Grandpa Sam's house and then drove.

Once there, I was greeted by a weird sound. A letter sat on the couch.

_There is always more than what meets the eyes, Salem. My war has become your war. It has just begun._

I was puzzled by this. What did Grandpa Sam mean by his war becoming my war? I sighed, and then began scouting the house for any clues besides the letter.

All I could find was this weird piece of jagged metal on a chain necklace. I put it on of course, since I had a taste for metal jewelry. I headed back to my car, only to find it not there. Instead, I found a robot.

"I must be asleep." I said aloud as more began showing up.

"Are you the descendant of Sam Witwicky, child?" said a robot.

I nodded in fear. What the hell was going on?

Another robot came forward, close to my face, since I was a billion times smaller than it was.

"I am Optimus Prime. Your grandfather Sam knew me, and has left you to continue his mission: defend the world from the Decepticons."

"Wait a minute! You're the Optimus Prime! The Leader of the Autobots on Earth!" I exclaimed. I looked around and began pointing at the other Autobots. "And you're Ratchet, the medic bot! Ironhide, Bumblebee, it's like all of the Autobots are here! Grandpa Sam wasn't lying! This is so great! I knew he wasn't crazy!"

The robot in the spot where my car used to be looked at me and asked with a male voice. "What about me? Do you know me?"

I shook my head no. "You're a new one."

"You know me best in this form." The robot said before transforming into my Ford Fiesta.

"Oh my god, Fyre! You're an Autobot! This is so cool!"

Optimus looked at me. "Are you aware of what Sam has left you, Salem?"

"Yeah. I just have one question. What did Grandpa Sam mean when he said his was has become my war?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The co author is Zoey The Wolf, don't like her then go away! R&R!**

"It began when before Sam's time, when the Allspark was still in existence. Megatron, a Decepticon, followed it here to Earth." Optimus started to say.

I held my hands up. "I already know what happened with the Allspark business. Grandpa Sam told me about that when I met him at a family reunion."

"Another thing has come after the remains of the Allspark, and we fear that Megatron and the other Decepticons will try to work together to gather the remains of the Allspark."

"So, in simpler words, we've gotta stop the Decepticons. And possibly the thing." I chuckled in my head. "The thing" I really need to stop reading Marvel comics.

"Yes."

"Well then, it looks like I'll have to get my laptop. Do the Autobots have a headquarters of some sort? My land lord is going to flip out if all of a sudden I have a lot of cars that need their own parking space."

"We do have a headquarters, Salem. But you should get some rest since your parents are kicking you out tomorrow." Fyre said.

I nodded. "Fyre is right. I am still human after all. I need sleep."

Optimus nodded. "Fyre, you are to stay with Salem when she's not with us at the headquarters unless said so otherwise. Autobots, rollout!"

And with that, I watched the Autobots transform and disappear. Fyre switched into Ford Fiesta mode and I climbed into the driver's seat. "Well, this explains why I've always managed to avoid car crashes."

Fyre laughed. "Yeah, aren't you the perfect driver?"

"No, I just happen to drive an Autobot"

* * *

><p>Clanking and clicking rang through the halls of the Decepticon base as a femme was being chased by a mech. The femme was very thin, and had long, thin, and very sharp wings protruding from her shoulderblades. Her chest armor went down to just above her abdomen. On her pedes, she wore jet-black heeled thruster-boots. As for her leg armor, she wore human 'boyshort'-like armor, which at the end of had leg armor going down to her knee joints.<p>

She wore metallic gloves, and her helmet was the same type Optimus wore. The only difference was the missing runes. In the color of jet-black, were her boots, gloves, helmet, and wings.

In the color of Dark Crimson, were her 'boyshorts', and her torso armor. The leg armor going to her knees was dark purple. Her optics were bright purple however, and she wore no symbol of Autobot nor Decepticon. As for her height, she was just under the size of Megatron, perhaps by 5 meters.

She was covered with minor scratches, but one long scarred gash was impossible to miss. It ran from her top of her right abdomen, diagonally down into her lower armor, and ended on her left thigh.

"Stop chasing me you idiot!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would just stop playing hard to get all the time!"

I laughed. Hard to get, eh?

I kept running, nearly crashing into Soundwave.

"Watch your step Jackknife." I heard Soundwave say, in his monotone voice.

Wait, he always sounds like that. I love him though. Hehehehe. Last femme has gotta have some fun, right?

"But Starscream is chasing me again!" I whined in a cutesy tone as I ran.

So, I kept running, but this time I practically smashed right into Megatron. My optics trailed up to his face and I shrank back slightly at the scowl.

"Oops, eh heh, Starscream's chasing me..." I said right before Starscream slammed into me.

"Gotcha now Jackknife! I win!"

I tapped Starscream's shoulder and pointed at Megatron.

"Oh slag..." I heard Starscream mumble.

Starscream and I scrambled to get up, and then ran for our lives. Rule Number 1 about running through the Decepticon headquarters: NEVER EVER RUN INTO MEGATRON!

I be he's still angery about the time I forced him to watch Starscream's video where Starscream was poledancing. Of course, I "destroyed" the video.

"Jackknife, get your aft over here. Now." I heard Megatron snarl.

"Look what you did, Starscream. I got in trouble. You're going to get it now!" I hissed as I stomped off to go see Megatron.

"For crying out loud, Megatron, it was-"

"I don't care about that nonsense. You've got a job to do."

I perked up a bit at the sound of my favorite past-time. "What sort of job?"

"You have to keep an eye on a pitiful human girl. Her name is Salem Witwicky."

"Hang on, that girl related to the kid who kicked your aft years ago?" I asked, placing my hands on my cocked hips. I am familiar with that little slice of history, just in case.

"Yes. Keep an eye on her; she might be able to lead us to the shards." he snarled. I winced slighty. PROABABLY shouldn't have mentioned him dying...

Ugh, not again with the shards. I mean, come on, we've got Holoforms.

"I'll keep an eye on the girl then. What if the Autobots show up?"

"Keep to yourself. Or join their side and spy on them for us. Get closer to the girl if you must, in case she happens to be guarded."

"Yes Megatron. I shall carry out the deed," I saluted. I left the base and transformed into a Jet-black Bell X-2 Starbuster. Number six in the list of top ten fastest human vehicles on earth.

I flashed off in a speed of Mach-3. Thoughts went through my processor.

Megatron and the others were unaware I was a double agent, I would have to deal with swooning Autobots now, and I would get the opportunity to investigate the interesting culture of humans further.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Author's Section:**

**Zoey: Hai guys! I'm enjoying working on this story, it has wonderful potential. And Lonewolf, thanks so much for asking me to help you. I'm flattered. As for some of MY fans out there, HAAAAIII! x3. Ok, ok. For any of my fans following me along this story, thanks so much for helping me get hits for Lonewolf, it means alot to me, and I'm sure it means alot to her. Well, I'll shut up now, get writing, and let Lonewolf get some words in. Take it away, babe!**

**Lonewolf: Your Welcome Zoey :D And thanks to EVERYBODY who has viewed the story so far! Enjoy the next bit, and Thank you SOOOOOO MUCH! That includes you Zoey!**

**We don't own Transformers, Linkin Park, Greenday, Billy Talent or Against Me. LoneWolf just like those particular music groups.**

** Jackknife **

I slowed down in the air as I began to see the Autobot Base come into sight. I slowed down even more, and landed on the air strip, transforming when I was surrounded by Autobots and human soldiers. I held my servos in the air defensively.

"Woah! Chill, it's just me!" I shouted. I vented as Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Optimus, and the humans put their weapons down. I lowered my arms and smiled at Ironhide. It's been a very long time since I saw him and the others. Now that I think of it, I just might have to get in some target practice with Ironhide. I carefully strode over to the Autobots as the humans and their vehicles retreated into the hangars. I smiled and gave Optimus a brief hug, looking around at the Autobots.

"It's been a long time, guys. I can't say I didn't miss you," I smirked, cocking my hip. I saw Ratchet eyeing my scar worriedly. I locked optics with him.

"You still have that?" He asked, a tinge of sadness in his voice. I faltered momentarily, and absently slid a digit over the scar on my abdomen. I shuddered.

"I- My guess is... erm, it will never leave." I said, my composure strengthening. I suddenly widened my optics when I remembered. The Autobots stepped forward protectively when I showed signs of fear.

"I almost forgot... Projects X52.356 through X53.255 have somehow... returned from the Well of Sparks..." I claimed in fear, my voice failing me a few times. Everyone gasped, and silence followed. Even Optimus' optics widened.

"...Is Megatron aware?" Optimus asked quietly.

I shook my helmet in denial. "Lor- Excuse me, it's become a habit since that mission... Megatron is unaware. I saw them on my flight over. They just landed, perhaps a few thousand miles from here."

"And why exactly did you come over here in the first place? Weren't you still on that mission at the Decepticon's base?" Ironhide questioned cautiously. My spark skipped a beat. But, I thought of a way to diverge the problem.

"I was sent on a mission, but I plan to return with no information." I lied. Did I mention I was an extremely good liar? You have to be, if you're a spy. Deciding to change the subject, I moved on.

"What? The last femme doesn't get a 'Hello', and a place to recharge? Now that's just sad." I said sarcastically, smiling and placing my hands on my cocked hips. I saw them regain their smiles, which made my spark go soft. Optimus placed a hand on my wing as he began to escort me, the other Autobots following not too far behind.

**Salem**

The birds sang to me, telling me to wake up. Bleary-eyed, I sat up, unprepared for what happened next.

"GOODMORNING SALEM!" A male voice shouted at me.

"GAHHHHHH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I shouted, eyeing the boy in front of me.

The boy, whose hair was raven-black and his eyes an electric blue, grinned. "Salem, it's me, Fyre. But call me Nick around your parents."

"What the hell are you doing in my parent's house? And how come you look like a human?"

"I'm here because I have to be, and your parents let me in. I fooled them with my Holoform." He gestured to himself.

"Holoforms make you look human?"

Fyre grinned and nodded. "Your femme creator is so very kind. When you came here last night, you were dead asleep. So I projected my holoform and brought you in, carrying you in my arms. Your femme creator saw that and offered me to spend the night here."

I smiled. "So what is today's plan?"

Fyre grinned. "Well maybe you should get dressed properly."

I looked down at my loose tank top, noticing that the neckline of the shirt nearly exposed my breasts. I blushed madly.

"Get out you pervert. Now!" I hissed.

His voice rang with child-like laughter. "As you wish. Just get dressed, you're coming with me today."

And with that, he walked out. I dressed into my sporty black tank top and denim blue shorts.

I tugged on my black Doc Martins boots and marched out to the kitchen where my mom was waiting for me.

"Hey honey. Your friend Nick, from your school, left a few minutes ago, he said he had to go check on his dog. He's such a sweet kid."

I smiled. "I'll have to stop by his place then and tell him you said that."

"Oh, please do. You need to thank him for bringing you in last night as well. He said you had parked in the driveway but fell asleep in the driver's seat, and he would have felt guilty if he had left you there as he passed by. I think you should go out with him." My mom grinned.

I rolled my eyes. Ugh, she developed a mom-crush on him already. WONDERFUL.

"Alrighty then. I'm leaving, heading to the new apartment and settling in. Organize."

My mother nodded. "I'm gonna miss you baby. You grew up so fast."

I rolled my eyes again and I grabbed my keys. "I'm not a baby anymore. I'm an adult. See you later."

"Bye, Salem."

I walked out of the house and climbed into the driver's seat. "Alright Fyre, where to?" I said to my car, unsure where we're supposed to go.

"I'll take you to the base then. You have everything?"

I looked around for my blood red laptop carrier bag. Sitting in the back seat, the bag rested. "Yeah, all set."

I pulled out my glasses and put them on.

"You have to wear glasses?" Fyre's voice sounded worried as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah. My eyesight isn't the best. I'll be fine, don't worry. Can we play some music?" I asked, trying to pull his mind off my glasses.

"Sure. What do you wanna listen to? Greenday, Linkin Park, Billy Talent, or Against Me?"

"All in a playlist set to shuffle."

As we drove, I began singing all the songs. I could've sworn Fyre was singing with me, his voice was unmistakable.

Once at the base, I grabbed my laptop bag and got out of Fyre's car form. Immediately guns were trained on me, and I put my hands up in the air.

Fyre transformed and picked me up, placing me upon his shoulder. "Calm down guys, she's with me."

I exhaled in relief as I watched the guns put down. Fyre carried me to one of the hangars, and we were greeted by the Autobots. I frowned as I eyed a human female. She wasn't there before. She was chewing some gum, and out of the way of the others conversing with Optimus. She was thin, had large-ish breasts, and had a light tan tinge. She had extremely dark crimson hair that was tied up into a high ponytail leading down to her mid-back, with a black ribbon.

Her bangs went from right to left, over her left eye. Those were jet-black, the darkest hair I've ever seen. She was wearing a crimson v-neck short-sleeve tee, with a black helping bra. She was also wearing jet-black gothic boots up to her knees, and dark blue denim short shorts. She also wore fingerless black batting gloves that extended to her elbows, and a snow white cotton sweater with horizontal dark purple stripes ending at the end of her helping bra. The sleeves got larger and larger, ending at her waist when they were elbow-length. She had sapphire piercings on her ears, and I could also see two more silver hoops on the top of both her ears. I noticed she had a long, deep scar across her abdomen, going through her shorts and onto her thigh. I felt sorry for her when I noticed how many smaller scars she had.

**Jackknife **

I finished catching up with what had gone on, with Optimus. Apparently Jazz had gotten off lined by Megatron at Mission City, which was a long time ago. To think, I've been with the Decepticons for almost 1000 years on this one mission. I shook my head. For now, I was currently in my human form. Yes, I've taken on the role as a Pretender and a Seeker. Yes, I am a triple-changer.

I gave a curt nod to Optimus, and he motioned towards a young girl about my human age who was staring at me. I looked back at Optimus with a smile, as I subspaced my 'chewing gum'.

"Is that her, Optimus?" I asked, looking at her from the corner of my inhumanly green eyes. Optimus nodded.

My eyes suddenly caught on Fyre, the apparent guardian of 'Salem'. They narrowed dangerously. He was the mech who almost killed Soundwave, my sparkmate-to-be. I growled lowly, and then regained myself. I had a mission.

"Is something wrong, Jackknife?" Optimus asked, clearly concerned.

I turned my head and looked up at him. "I'm fine."

I carefully walked over to Salem. I extended my hand, and stuck my tongue out playfully. My tongue had a piercing through it, with a small purple orb at the end.

"Are you Salem?" I asked, keeping my hand extended. "My name is Victoria. But, around here, I'm commonly called Jackknife." I gave a wink of my electric green eye.

**Salem **

I nodded and shook hands with 'Jackknife.' Something seemed odd about her… Not to mention her name.

I stopped staring. "Yeah, I'm Salem. Nice to meet you."

I looked at the Autobots. "Alright then, what needs to be done?"

"Well, what are you good at?"

I grinned. "Breaking codes, mathematics, gaming. Nerdy stuff."

Fyre looked at me. "Nerdy? Stuff? Huh?"

I sighed. "I'll explain later, Fyre."

"Well," Victoria started. "We must deal with projects X52.356 through X53.255 at this moment," She stated Matter-of-factly. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Proje- Whaaaa?" I said, shaking my head slightly in confusion. Victoria turned to me and gave me a small smile. It looked forced though... something was definitely different about her... a little creepy, actually. She began to explain.

"Projects X52.356 through X53.255 were creations of the Decepticons back on Cybertron. They got out of hand, and went on a rampage. The Decepticons briefly teamed up with the Autobots and sent them into a security device set to explode away from the planet. This failed, and eventually landed on earth."

Okay, that's creepy. How did she know what happened on CYBERTRON? I gave her a skeptical look.

"How do you know this?" I cautiously asked. I could see deep in her eyes she tensed, but not visibly.

"I..." She rubbed her arm nervously. "I was... attending a mission when they were created..." She mumbled. I raised an eyebrow. I never knew humans lived on Cybertron... is there even oxygen there?

"How do you know these, 'Projects' are alive?" I asked, making air-quotes and crossing my arms. Victoria looked back at Optimus briefly, and he gave her a nod. "I saw the pod on my flight over here."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at her. "Where did you come from?" I asked, slight frustration in my voice. I want some answers about this girl. She turned to me, and I saw her eyes flash to what looked like bright red momentarily.

I noticed Fyre was transformed by now, and I felt him looking at me with concern. Victoria turned to Optimus. He seemed to know exactly what she was asking, when she didn't say anything.

Victoria untied her hair ribbon, and I noticed that it was way larger than it looked. I raised an eyebrow skeptically. Fyre pulled me back a good ways, and Victoria twirled the ribbon around her so I couldn't see what she was doing.

The ribbon dropped to the floor as a thin, sleek female robot stood in Victoria's place. Her optics were bright purple, and she had the same colors as Victoria wore. My eyes almost popped out of my head as I looked from the ribbon back at her.

"You're one of those- things! The one that attacked my great-grandfather in college!" I screeched, pointing at her. The robot looked hurt, and she stepped back slightly.

"I would never be one of the extinct drones that call themselves pretenders!" She gasped. She looked angry, and I shrank back behind Fyre when I realized just how powerful she was. Blades that went from her wrist to her elbows extended out, curving up and behind her helmet, which matched Optimus'. Unlike every other Autobot, she had sharp wings.

Smaller blades extended from behind her ankles, and spinal blades extended from her spine like a dragon. I squeaked.

Ironhide came up behind her dangerously growling form, and placed a hand on her shoulder. I briefly noticed that unlike the Autobots, she had clawed digits.

"Jackknife." Ironhide stated. Jackknife who I presumed was previously Victoria, made a sound that sounded like she sighed, and all the blades retracted. She dipped her head at me as I stepped out from behind Fyre's foot.

"I apologize Salem..." She stated. I crossed my arms and looked up at her.

"You still didn't answer my earlier question..." I muttered. She gave me a small smile, and dipped her head.

"Sorry. I uhm-" She glanced at Fyre. I watched as her optics flashed crimson again, like a Decepticon's... I shook it off.

"I came from the Decepticon base." She stated, looking back at me. I was about to interrupt, when she held up a claw. "Before you say anything, I came from the Decepticon base because I was sent on a mission 1000 years ago by Sentinel Prime, back on Cybertron. I was sent as a Spy, to join in the Decepticon ranks and find out what they were planning." She stated, giving a nod.

I blushed lightly, and looked at my shoes. "Oh..." I mumbled. When I looked back up, Victoria was kneeling before me. She tilted her head slightly, and gave me a genuine smile.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled back, and un-crossed my arms. "Thanks Victoria." I said to her.

"Please, call me Jackknife. It is my true designation." I heard a soft whistling, and Jackknife seemed to have heard it too. She flinched, looked around at the 'bots, and stood, going to the door of the hangar. She turned her head so I could see her profile.

"Please excuse me." She called back. There was something hidden in her voice, and I watched as she jogged out.

**Jackknife **

I jogged away from the hangar, it just being a small dot in my vision. I went to the edge of the cliff, unaware I was being followed. I brightened when I saw Soundwave standing up below me. He locked optics with me. I slid down the cliff, into his arms.

"Soundwave." I murmured. I placed my chin against his chassis, looking up into his faceplates.

"Affirmative." He replied, in his sleek monotone voice. I purred, sliding a claw down his chassis.

"You know I love that tone." I purred, shoving him down into the grass. I laid on top of him, tracing Cybertronian shapes around on his chassis with a claw while looking deeply into his optics.

I made a muffled giggle as I placed my lip-plates over his jaw line. I pinned his shoulders down as I slowly kissed my way to his own lip-plates. When I finally made it, I gradually eased my glossa into his oral component.

The same time we were as the human's say 'Making out', I slowly eased up with my hands, and worked my way down his servos, toying with wires in his wrist joint. I heard a very soft click, and the sound of scanning when I put one of my claws in a certain place. I ignored it, as I was... busy with other things.

I made soft sounds in my voice wires, and continued to 'Make-out' with Soundwave. That was, until I felt Soundwave chuckle. I kept my optics closed, so I could enhance the experience.

My lip-plates still against his, I asked Soundwave; "Why are you chuckling? You've never chuckled before, Soundwave..." I purred. "I like it." I growled playfully, crashing our lip-plates together again and having a war with our glossas.

"Kissing you is all I ever wanted, Jackknife..." Soundwave growled, tugging me forcefully closer. Wait a nano-second... that wasn't Soundwave's voice. I opened my optics, to find myself lip-locked with Starscream. I screeched, and instinctively withdrew my blades, stabbing him in the servo and shoulder joint before reeling back and retracting them, venting heavily.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screeched at him as he writhed in his own energon. He gave me a painful smirk. I glared at him, my voice falling dangerously low in a growl.

"Get out of here before I offline you..." I snarled, stomping one of my pedes and making him flinch for emphasis. He held his shoulder joint and scrambled backwards, then transforming and jetting off.

I felt the anger leave my form, and I felt sadness take over. So it wasn't Soundwave after all. I heard clanking of metal, and turned quickly, all blades drawn. I looked to Salem's guardian, on top of the cliff, growling at me.

"You... I remember you..." He hissed. "You're Soundwave's sparkmate! You were the one who stopped me from offlining him forever!" He roared. I roared in response.

"We are NOT Sparkmates yet! We were going to be, that day, and we were going to leave this war, UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG AND RUINED IT!" I half-sobbed. He didn't look phased.

"You ruined my chance at a perfect life! Then I wouldn't have to be a double agent, you... you...! NGHHH!" I growled, as he ran off. I transformed quickly, and shot after him, tackling him.

I pinned him down, and spat energon in his faceplates. "You tell a single spark, and I will tell the human femme you ruined my life...!" I hissed. I stopped, when I saw something in his optics.

I grinned in a sinister manner, pulling my lip-plates almost on his as he struggled. I stared figurative holes in his optics. "You love her, don't you?" I purred. He froze, and glared.

"Ohohooohoohohoh..." I chuckled darkly, pulling my optics away briefly. I snapped them back to him, and leaned my lip-plates next to his audios. "Tell a single spark, and I will ruin her... like you ruined Soundwave..." I whispered.

He was the one who made Soundwave monotone... he injured him so bad, he offlined for a joor or two, and lost some of his processor functions. He was the reason Soundwave held no emotions.

I pulled myself off him, and snarled as he tried to get up. I slammed my heel down onto his chassis, forcing him back down as his optics searched mine fearfully, to see if I was telling the truth. I knew that my optics shone crimson momentarily.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/Ns: Lonewolf: HI PEOPLES! I want to thank everybody for reading the story :D Still not a lot of reviews, but the amount of views is literally climbing by hundreds as each new chapter is uploaded. Let's go!**

**Jackknife: *Sighs and inspects claws* Do I really have to do this, Zoe?**

**Zoey: Yes. Say it.**

**Jackknife: Hh... Fine. Zoey, Lonewolf and I would like to thank the very few people who do review. Also, it - DO I REALLY HAVE TO?**

**Zoey: Just fraggin' say it...**

**Jackknife: It was my pleasure to be created by Zoey, and her fantastical processors. Happy now?**

**Zoey: Yes. Yes I am. *Beam***

**Jackknife: Good. I'm going off with Soundwave.**

**Salem **

I was pacing around, trying to think. Jackknife kept appearing in my mind, and I was going crazy. She wasn't nearby. And Fyre wasn't around, he had disappeared. How convenient is that?

I looked up and saw Jackknife walking, and Fyre was a good distance behind her. I watched them both, they seemed angry with each other.

Fyre came up to me and picked me up. Jackknife turned and glared at Fyre, and I saw her eyes flash crimson. I shivered, afraid of what was going to happen. Fyre turned away from Jackknife, and he brought me outside.

"Salem," he sighed as he put me down. "Please stay away from Jackknife. She's scaring you a bit. You're shaking."

"Okay. But what is going on between you two?"

"Nothing, she's just mad because I pranked her."

"Oh dear, how on earth could you do that in less than an hour?"

"No, she's still mad about the prank I did on her a long time ago."

"Well don't ever prank her again. I don't want my guardian to disappear." I shivered.

He looked down at me. "Salem, we need to talk…"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. There was something in his voice, it sounded like he was sad or something, I couldn't tell. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to figure out what was wrong. I couldn't tell when he had switched to his holoform until his hand had touched my own.

"Salem…" I heard him call again.

I opened my eyes. His electric blue eyes peered into my brown ones. I felt his other hand beginning to stroke my cheek. I winced and shuddered. I could feel my ears turning red… Oh, what in the world was happening to me?

Fyre stopped. "Salem? You okay?"

"Y-yeah…"

Fyre switched back into his Autobot form. "We'll talk later, when we have a chance to be alone. We should go back and see what Jackknife has to say about the returning projects."

I nodded, and we both headed back. Once inside, my eyes darted to Jackknife, who looked extremely upset, and having an internal war. She was pacing, her wings looked quite low from where I was, and when I looked in her bright purple optics, they looked like they were on the verge of tears. She was playing around with her claws in a nervous, debating sort of fashion.

**Jackknife**

I ran my hands across my faceplates, and vented, still pacing. I was extremely upset about it not being Soundwave. Whenever I went to spy on the Witwicky kid when he was a bit older, I always missed him. I still do.

But there was also something else on my processor. Something making me writhe in turmoil. Soundwave had never been the same since that wretched Autobot shot him. Not only because he had no emotions, but because he was aware he had no emotions, and was always around Megatron. To think, we were going to be sparkmated that ONE day... ONE SINGLE EARTH CYCLE. It's just not fair.

I kept pacing, aware now of the femme human next to me. Her guardian was somewhere else, not in the room. I didn't look, but I snapped at her.

"What do you want, human?" I snarled.

I heard her squeak, and I stopped pacing. I looked at her, and she was obviously scared. Upon further inspection, she too was debating internally. About what, I had no idea.

I softened my optics, and knelt to her height. "I... apologize, Salem... I've been debating over something very difficult for me," I vented. She calmed down, but I noticed she was still uneasy around me.

"Do you need something?" I asked quietly, transforming down into my human form.

Salem looked away from me shyly. I could see a tinge of red on her cheeks. I briefly smiled inside, wondering why humans changed colors according to their emotions. Humans can be so confusing.

"I-uh... I came to see if, you were alright... y'know?" She said, her eyes darting to look at me before moving away again. I frowned, then smiled again, stepping to the side to look at her face.

"I'm fine. What's up with you?" I asked politely. She looked back up at me with a smirk. I was glad she wasn't shy anymore.

"How come you talk like that?" She questioned me, sitting down cross-legged. I did the same, but focused my weight onto my palms.

"I'm just past my own adolescent years." I replied.

She giggled. I instantly brightened, it was like her laugh was Primus' own light.

"Was I scaring you before?" I asked carefully, studying her face. She frowned a tiny bit, and her eyes darted around before settling back on me.

"A little..." She said very softly. I raised an eyebrow. She smiled, and laughed a bit. "Okay, yes. I guess I'm just not used to a giant alien robot being mad." She scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"My turn." She stated, with a genuine sparkle in her eyes. "What's got you so down in the dumps?"

I raised an eyebrow again."I am not, nor have I ever been in a dump." I said. What gave her the nerve to say that?

"Oh," she laughed briefly, and waved her hand. "No, it's an expression. It means, 'What's got you feeling sad?'"

I mouthed an 'o' in understanding. I rubbed one of my arms nervously. It was a habit.

"Well..." I tried. I looked at her with a frown. I gave her a sad expression, and sighed. "You must PROMISE you will not tell anybot... it's incredibly important you don't... I'm scrap if they knew." I warned. She nodded quickly.

"I totally understand." She made a motion across her mouth, indicating her 'lips were sealed'. I sighed again, and looked away distantly, caught up in the memory.

"It was a very long time ago, in Iacon, not much too long after Sentinel sent me on the mission to infiltrate the Decepticon ranks..." I started. I knew she was wondering where Iacon was, but I saw no point.

"The war had been going on for maybe a hundred years... When I joined the Decepticon ranks, I..." I hesitated, looking briefly at Salem. Her expression, and her eyes proved she was genuinely interested, and I knew she wouldn't tell.

"I found love with Soundwave..." I looked back at her. She was smiling. I sighed, and ran a hand over my face.

"It was before he was monotone... one orn, we decided that we had had enough of this ridiculous war. That same orn, we were to be spark-mated, something similar to human marriage... but we decided to make it a secret." Salem put a hand over her mouth, like she was in awe of the romantic story.

"Awww! That's so romantic..." She sighed.

I waved her off. "Shut up for a nano-second."

"Anyways, but about 6 human hours before we were going to flee..." I closed my eyes, and made a soft and sad hiccup.

Salem scooted closer to me, and gave me a hug. "It's okay. I know it's hard, but once you get it out, you'll feel better." She cooed.

I took a deep breath, and continued. "6 human hours before we were going to flee, Soundwave was shot very close to his spark. He offlined for maybe 3 joors, and when he came back online, he had lost processor functions of his emotions. That's how he became monotone."

Salem gasped, and squeezed me. "That's horrible!" She gasped. I nodded, and felt liquid dripping down my face as I continued.

"It put off us fleeing, and we haven't gotten the chance to spark-mate since. It's been maybe... 1000, maybe 1700 human years. Because I was never spark-mated, and because I am the last femme alive, almost everyone has asked me to spark-mate." I hiccuped, and ran a hand over my abdominal scar, closing my eyes and letting the clear fluid drain from my eyes.

"It was that very reason I hold this scar." I sobbed. Salem cooed kind, re-assuring words to me as I continued to sob onto her shoulder.

"Everyone has a sob story. That's not the worst I've heard..." I glared up at her, and wiped my eyes.

"What's the worst?" I snapped. Salem winced, then opened her eyes again. She bit her lip, and looked down.

"I thought so!" I snapped again. I stood up, and growled at myself.

"I'm so weak! It hasn't hurt me for a thousand, maybe more years, yet it does now... I'm not meant to be this way." I snarled, stalking away from Salem.

As I stalked outside, it was raining. "Just my luck!" I growled. As I stalked off, I mumbled to myself.

"I can't deal with this anymore Soundwave...It's him, or it's me..."

**Salem**

Damnit! Me and my big mouth! What was I thinking when I said that? What was I thinking when that were worse sob stories than hers? I brought my hands to my face, realizing that I had started to cry. I wiped them away just as I heard the sound of clanking metal.

"Salem?" Fyre's familiar voice called out to me.

I didn't respond. I was afraid that my voice would crack, like it always does when I cry.

I heard the clanking metal sound come closer. "SALEM!" Fyre called out, probably because he just saw me.

Fyre picked me up and put me onto his shoulder. "Salem, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head no. "I just remembered something, that's all. It bothers me still, though it happened years ago…" The one thing that still bothers me is the memory of my brother's death. I think that prompted me to say what I said to Jackknife…

Shoot! I can't tell him about me and Jackknife talking.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I had watched my brother die a few years ago. He saved my life at the expense of his own."

"Oh."

I sighed. "I'm okay and alive, that's what counts."

Fyre put me back down on the ground and turned into the Ford Fiesta. "Come on, let's get you home. Optumis said he needs to talk to Jackknife before the next move is planned."

I clambered into the driver's seat and Fyre took me back into the city. I gave him directions to my apartment and soon we parked in the lot. When nobody was looking, Fyre went into his Holoform mode and escorted me up to the penthouse. I got lucky; the penthouse was cheap and easy to pay for.

"Whoah, this place is cool! How come I wasn't invited when you were shown the place?"

I smiled. "That's because it was before I learned that you were an Autobot."

"Oh yeah."

I plopped down onto the black couch, and turned to look at Fyre. He was lightly muscular and thin, which seemed to balance. Raven black hair, electric blue eyes…

I fidgeted on the couch. Why am I thinking of him like that?

Fyre sat down next to me on the couch. "Salem, I need to tell you something."

I looked into his eyes, letting him know he had my attention. I didn't expect what happened next.

Fyre pushed me down, pressing my back against the couch, and kissed me. He pulled back and faced away from me, and I sat up.

"I love you Salem… I can't help it… I wanted you the day you first sat in the driver's seat." His face turned red.

I sat motionless. What do I say to him?

"Fyre…"

He turned to look at me. I moved towards him and kissed him. He began kissing me back. We continued this for a bit, until I felt his hand touch the outside of my thigh.

I drew back and peered into his electric eyes. I could feel my face become hot. He started to rub my thigh in smooth, rhythmic motions. I moaned; it felt good to be rubbed like that. He moved to the other side, causing me to moan again. He smiled and pulled down my shorts, exposing my black silk underwear.

"Black, it looks good on you. Now let's see if you wear the matching bra." He said as he pulled off my shirt.

I blushed and instinctively covered my exposed skin. Fyre grabbed my hands and pulled them away.

**Jackknife**

Stupid human. Stupid Autobot. Stupid Megatron. I want my Soundwave back…

I heard clanking noise behind me and a familiar hum. I turned around and saw Bumblebee. I couldn't help but grin, 'Bee's a sweet spark.

"Hey 'Bee, how are you doing?" I asked

'Bee whistled with concern. He could probably tell that I was upset.

"I'm fine Bee. Nothing's wrong. Optimus need me back?"

Bee nodded. I smiled. "Alright then, I guess I have some explaining to do."

We headed back to the base and caught up with Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

They shrugged. Then I noticed that the human and her Autobot weren't around.

"Where's the human?" I asked, not even bothering to mention the missing Autobot.

"Optimus sent Salem home with Fyre. They'll be briefed in the morning."

"Oh." I tried to hide my scowl.

Yeah, I'm still not happy with the human. Anyway, me, Bee, Ratchet and Ironhide kept on walking, stopping in a room where Optimus and the twins, Skids and Mudflap, were waiting for us.

The second the twins saw me, one of them whistled.

"Awww, bro, look at that hottie over there!" Skids exclaimed.

I thrust my palm at my faceplates briefly, then growled at them both, causing one of them to jump back a few feet.

"Yo, Mudflap! Are you scared?"

"Scared? Scared of your ugly face!" the other twin, Mudflap, remarked.

"I'm ugly? Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!" Skids retorted in response before they started hitting each other.

"SHUT UP!" I almost screeched.

I rolled my optics, and resisted the urge to continuously slam my faceplates into a wall. The twins are so stupid.

I watched Bee shake his helm; I'm guessing he's dealt with them like this before. Ratchet frowned and threw dual wrenches at the twins with suprising accuracy, hitting them both. I chuckled, now that was funny.

"Man, is it me or has Ratchet gotten meaner?" Mudflap said to Skids, rubbing his helmet.

Optimus glared at the two, causing them to instantly shut up.

"Jackknife, I have been contemplating your information of the Projects' return and have come to a decision. I think we may have to compromise with the Decepticons once more to rid this planet of the Projects X52.356 through X53.255."

I looked at the Prime in surprise. A compromise between the 'Cons and Autobots to stop the Projects? Will they be able to keep the peace afterwards?

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

Optimus nodded. "I am sure of this. Even Megatron will recognize the Projects as a threat. Jackknife, it is up to you to alert Megatron on this matter."

I nodded. "That means I should probably head to the 'Con base, shouldn't I?"

Optimus put on a grim smile. "Yes. But, you need to wait for Fyre, he's gotta give you a quick check up."

I growled. You've got to be fraggin' kidding me! Fyre's a medic too?

"Fine. I'll wait for him."

I marched off to a medical bay to wait for Fyre. This wasn't going to end well.

**Salem**

Fyre had begun to kiss me again. I was dressed only in my black bra and underwear. Did I really care at the moment? Nope! Fyre was kissing my neck, stomach, lips, wherever there was no fabric. I moaned in response, it felt so good.

Fyre pulled away, looking at me. "You like that?"

I nodded. "Do more… I was enjoying that…"

"I thought you wouldn't ask." He kissed me again and began to rub my thighs again, causing me to moan.

"Salem… can I ask you something?" He paused the kissing and rubbing.

"Yeah?"

"Can I… uh… finger you?"

I blushed, surprised with the question. I looked away.

"I won't do it if you don't want me to. Sorry I asked."

"No! I mean, uh, it's okay if you do that. Just don't remove the last bit of clothing."

Fyre grinned and resumed kissing and rubbing my thigh. I felt him move aside my underwear; a few fingers exploring what laid behind the fabric. I moaned as he played around with my clit. One of his fingers slipped to the folds outside of my vagina, then he looked into my eyes, asking once again for permission. I nodded, and waited for him to begin.

He slowly slipped inside, deeper and deeper, exploring. He quickly withdrew, causing me to gasp.

"Ah- Again…" I said.

Fyre grinned, moving his finger quicker in and out of my body. Soon, he added another finger. I began to pant in response, it felt so good.

"Faster, please… Gah!" I gasped out, and he moved even faster.

As he continued, something phased me. So, I decided to ask.

"...Fyre?" I asked between light moans.

Between kisses, he responded with a noise.

"Should we take... y'know, the next step?" I asked quietly.

Fyre stopped, and looked at me. A twinkle in his blue eyes told me yes. "Well, I don't want to take -"

I straightened myself, and covered his mouth with a hand. "I want to."

I blushed pretty hard when he nodded, and took hold of the edge of my underwear, beginning to slowly unveil what was underneath…

And then an excerpt from Linkin Park's song What I've Done started to play. We both made a hissing sound in annoyance.

"Awwww, slag. Sorry Salem, that's your cell. You should answer it." Fyre frowned.

I got up and walked to my dresser, picking my phone up.

"Hullo?" I asked slowly, trying to calm myself.

"I apologize about bothering you Salem, but Fyre needs to come back to the base." It was Optimus.

I turned to Fyre and he and Optimus talked. Fyre suddenly growled. "I have to help Jackknife? Seriously? I swear to Primus, Ratchet made sure to hurt the Minor Twins just so he doesn't have to."

Fyre snapped the phone shut. "Salem, I'll try to make this as quick as I can. I promise."

I nodded. "Okay…I'll see you when you come back. Be safe."

Fyre nodded, and left. I suddenly felt alone. I turned on my laptop and began to type something in. Might as well learn…

**Jackknife**

Grrrrrr… Not happy. Not happy at all. So close to being able to go see my Soundwave, yet here I am sitting in a pit-spawned medical bay, waiting for the worst Autobot ever!

Finally, Fyre came in. I pinned him against the wall. "Whatever this is, end it now. I don't want you around me."

"Look, I just want to get this done and over with. I unfortunately have to make sure you're weapon arsenal is all checked out. I don't want to be here either. But, I got to do my job. Malfunctions of any kind are not appreciated."

I growled at him and extended all of my weapons. "How's this for a weapon's check, you slag?"

"Fine enough. You're good to go."

I backed away and left the bay, running.

"Alright then… I guess I'll see you guys later." I shouted as I ran out of the hangar, transformed into my Jet-black Bell X-2 Starbuster, blasting off into Mach 3 before anyone could say DAMN!

I sped along, thinking about the message I had to deliver to Megatron. Thoughts saw in my head: Megatron, getting my Soundwave back, that wretched Autobot called Fyre, Salem… Salem. Why is the human on my mind? That's all she is, a human right?

A metallic screech was heard behind me, breaking me away from my thoughts. I immediately switched forms, ready to face whatever was behind me. Then I got a proper look at what it was.

Slag! It's a project! There's probably no way I could fight it on my own! All I can hope to do is outfly it. Quickly I switched back, zooming off as fast as I could. It continued following me, the damn thing could fly too.

I saw the base come into view, and I quickly sent out a comm.-link to everyone I could in the base.

. is Jackknife! I'm being pursued! Need help! It's a Project!.::.

Immediately, there was a response. Rather, a lot of responses. A few of the patrolling Decepticons came out and attacked the Project. I also attacked, my double jagged silver blades extending from my wrists, elbows, and the back of my ankles. I full out attacked, beating as much slag out of the project as possible. Soon it was dead. Megatron looked at me and growled.

"I thought I had sent you to spy on the fleshling."

"Yes, Lord Megatron. I got the Autobots fooled; they think I'm on their side. Unfortunately, I had seen the Project's pod when I was on my way, sir. Optimus Prime sent me here to ask for a compromise."

Megatron went silent for a moment. "So Prime is asking for a compromise, huh? More like an invitation to kill him."

"So what do we do, Lord Megatron?" I asked.

"Tell him I accept his compromise, until the Projects are exterminated."

"May I rest here for the night, Lord Megatron? The fight with the project who had followed me has made me tired and in need of a recharge."

"Fine, at daybreak you go."

Awww, daybreak? That won't give me a lot of time to do what I want to do.

I nodded and went looking for Soundwave.

**Salem**

I stretched and shut down the laptop. Waiting really sucks for the moment. But, I learned some positions and tips, and hopefully when Fyre returns I'll put them to use.

I put my laptop away when smooth hands wrapped around me.

"I'm back. Did you miss me?" Fyre's holoform said seductively.

I chuckled at this. "So how's Jackknife? Is she okay?"

"Wait, how'd you know about Jackknife?"

"You said it before you left."

"Oh. Now, where were we my beauty?"

Fyre picked me up and began to kiss me as he laid me down on the bed.

"I'm so glad you didn't change, Salem."

I smiled and gasped as his fingers dipped again into my body. He sped up, kissing me as he fingered me.

"Fyre!" I gasped. "Please!"

Fyre pulled his fingers out, and his eyes met my own. I forced myself up. Fyre's holoform was still completely dressed. I rolled my eyes and tugged his shirt off. My hands felt his lightly toned chest, my lips keeping his occupied. I quickly unbuttoned his jeans; he ended up casting it aside. He pulled away from me, taking my bra with him.

We stood up together and embraced.

"You sure this is what you want, my Salem?" He whispered.

"Yes!"

He guided me to where I was in front of a chair and pulled down my underwear. He gently forced me to sit on the edge of the chair, and then he spread my legs apart.

"Salem, you're that excited by me?" He said before licking my clit and the folds.

I moaned, which encouraged him to poke at my entrance with his tongue.

I got up and he stood as well, looking at me with apologetic eyes. I shook my head, pulled down his boxers and dropped to my knees and began licking and stroking his cock. He moaned at each touch and hissed when I had begun to suck on him.

Suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Salem, I want to be inside you. I want to overload with you."

I smiled. "Then why are you waiting?"

Fyre smiled back and pushed me back to the bed. He laid me down and positioned himself over me, the head of his hard cock poking at my entrance.

"You ready? It's gonna hurt for a bit once I'm in."

I nodded, gripping the sheets.

In one swift motion, he plunged deep inside me. I cried in pain, he kissed me softly as he whipped away my tears.

I shifted a little once the pain had faded away, signaling it was okay for him to move.

Slowly, he began to pull himself out and in, developing a steady motion, afraid if I was still in pain.

"Faster…please." I said, encouraging him to continue.

He picked the pace up, slowly withdrawing and quickly moving back in. Soon enough, he stopped the slow entry.

I had begun to moan. "Faster."

He picked up his pace and began to slam in. My back arched and I moved to meet him whenever he was about to plunge. Pulling himself all the way out, he hesitated for a moment. Then, unexpectedly, he slammed himself in as deep as he could go.

"Primus, Salem. You're so tight."

"And you are so hard. Don't stop, please…"

I moaned as he resumed his pace, faster than ever.

Finally, I was about to reach my climax.

"Fyre!" I cried out. "Faster! I'm about to..."

"I'm about to overload!" Fyre cried out and he began to move faster.

We shouted as we overloaded, and I felt him release inside of me. He pulled himself out and collapsed next to me, breathing hard.

I was out cold before I could say anything to him.

**Jackknife**

I JUST turned around another corner, and finally found Soundwave after a joor or two of searching. I carefully jogged up next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He stopped.

"Soundwave." I stated simply. I knew emotions were threatening to show... not here.

"Acknowledged." Soundwave stated, turning slightly to be able to see me. I looked around to make sure no other bots were around. When it was clear, I shoved Soundwave into the room and turned, locking the keypad.

"Inquire: What is the meaning of this, Jackknife?" Soundwave asked me.

I gave him a seductive smirk. Putting a claw to his face-mask, I rolled one of my shoulder joints slightly, loosening my armor.

"Hush Soundwave. The meaning of this is something we both have needed for a long... time..." I whispered.

I saw his visor flash, and I slowly dragged the claw down to his chassis, beginning to unlock his armor while dislodging mine aswell. A hand stopped me. I looked at Soundwave, curiously. Soundwave's hands slowly trailed up to my chassis armor, and I smirked at him when he began unconsciously loosening it.

"I never knew you were so eager." I purred, finally shrugged off my chassis armor.

Soundwave stopped for a moment to look over my body. I continued on his armor until it clattered to the floor. My hands trailed across his thick cables. I slowly began to kiss them, sliding my glossa over them every now and then. Soundwave made no noise.

I stopped momentarily to reach up and begin taking off his face-mask. Soundwave pulled my hand away. I frowned.

"Why not Soundwave? I haven't see your face in 1000 years..." I whispered sadly. Soundwave's visor flashed, insisting. I pouted slightly.

"If you so desire." I hissed. I continued on, taking off my lower armor.

I could tell Soundwave was interested. When my lower armor was finally off, I tossed it to the floor with a smirk. Turning my back to Soundwave, I made my way to the berth that was there. I patted the room next to me, sliding a single claw up my thigh. I shuddered and frowned when it ran over the scar. Soundwave walked over to me and sat, placing a comforting hand over mine, and giving me a slight nod.

I smiled, and kicked one of my still-booted legs over to drape on Soundwave's shoulder. I could see him eyeing it intently. I gave a low chuckle, and began unfastening his cod-piece. Soundwave stiffened slightly at the touch, but was otherwise fine.

Sliding the final piece off, an erect spike stood up. I took one look, then looked into Soundwave's visor. "What a surprise." I stated. Placing a hand around the base of it, I grinned.

"I'm serious. Who knew you could be aroused so easily, Soundwave?" I purred, rubbing my hand up and down his spike.

Soundwave still wasn't phased. It wasn't my problem though... we both needed this. I gasped and threw my head back when suddenly one of Soundwave's digits were inserted into my lubricated port.

"That was a surprise too." I chuckled between breaths as he slowly moved it back and forth.

I quivered every time his thumb digit would glide over my pleasure node. My intakes got slightly faster as he inserted another digit, and went faster. I did the same with him. I groaned in both ecstasy and annoyance when he pulled them out. I took this chance to remove my leg from his shoulder, and get onto my knee-plates. I gave Soundwave a quick wink.

"Surprise." I whispered, before sliding my head down onto his spike.

I felt Soundwave buck when this happened, making me smirk slightly. I used my glossa to help lubricate it as my head bobbed up and down. My optics drifted up to watch Soundwave look at me sucking on his spike. His hand ghosted over my aft, making my try and arch into his touch. I gave him a playful glare.

"So many surprises. I'm surprised you remembered that trick." I said after finishing with his spike. I tilted my head from side to side, earning two satisfying cracks.

"I'm ready, Soundwave." I purred, setting myself over his spike, one leg on each side of his waist.

I wrapped my servos around his neck, and took a vent. I made a slight 'Eep!' when Soundwave suddenly stood, holding me up by my aft with his hands.

"Eager are we?" I chuckled.

With that, standing up, I began bouncing myself on Soundwave's spike. My whole structure shivered when he was finally in my well-lubricated port. I let out a mix of moans, grunts, and gasps as I swiftly moved myself up and down. I could hear a faint breathing. It was Soundwave. It wasn't gasping or labored, it was normal. But at least it was a reaction.

"Nghh... Soundwave..!" I moaned, careful not to be too loud.

I suddenly began moving faster, with Soundwave's help. My venting became labored, beginning to get near my overload point. Panting now, I gasped a few times.

"Come on Soundwave... I'm s-so close...!" I begged. I rarely begged... the only time I begged was during an interface.

"Request Accepted." Soundwave's voice said. It seemed to echo, as his thrusting became faster, and slightly harder.

"Nghh... Ohh Primus-" I gasped out, throwing my helm back. Soundwave hit it just after that. My port tightened, and my body quivered with a long moan.

"Ugh... Soundwave!" I cried out as quietly as I could.

I felt Soundwave tense and release inside of me, and I smirked slightly, carefully removing myself from him. When I dislodged myself, I instantly crashed down on the berth, pulling Soundwave down with me. Snuggled to his Chassis, I sighed.

"That was much needed..." I panted, kissing his facemask.

"Agreed." Soundwave stated. I noticed that his monotone voice now sounded a bit more tired.

"And that was just a quickie." I grinned. My smile froze and broke, hearing a voice I SO did not need to hear right now. I felt Soundwave tense up too.

"Jackknife, what are you doing in my quarters? Why is it LOCKED?"

Megatron's voice demanded. I exchanged a look with Soundwave. Well- you know what I mean. I scrambled up, and helped Soundwave get his armor back on. I had just finished getting my legplates on when a dreadful 'Ping!' was heard, and the door opened forcefully. Soundwave simply walked past Megatron, while I pulled up my chassis armor to conceal my un-armored chest. Megatron and I had a stare-down for what felt like JOORS.

"Put on your Chassis armor. I demand to know what happened." Megatron growled, his optics narrowing.

I lifted my chassis armor over my helm, now exposing myself, and slipped it on. I caught Megatron's ending glance. I was fuming inside, but I had to deal with it. He was my leader after all.

I turned, and crossed my servos over one another so that Megatron could latch the back of it together. It was the only way I could take it off and put it back on, to have someone else do it. But I haven't taken it off since the last time Soundwave and I interfaced.

I quietly thanked Megatron and turned, dipping my head. I turned towards the door to leave, but Megatron's voice stopped me.

"I still demand to know what happened here." He ordered me. I sighed, and turned back towards him. He had an optic ridge raised. I shrugged, and crossed my servos over my chassis, staring at his optics directly.

"So Soundwave and I had a quick interface. You know how long it's been." I stated, eyeing him for any sign of any 'wandering' thoughts. Megatron gave me a small nod.

"I do." Was all he said.

I turned, and left right then and there. I wandered around the halls, waiting for when it was time for us all to leave the base. Sadly, as I rounded another corner, I bumped directly into Starscream.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/Ns: Howdy Ya'll! We're close to somewhere around 1000 or so hits. YAY!**

**Zoey: Yup. And to The Fox Familiar; You must be scared of what I have to say if you turned off your private messaging.**

**LW: Heh... I bet they are.**

**Fyre: Whooo! Yay! So who's the better pairing, me and my Salem or Jackknife and Starscream?**

**Zoey: Random... okay...**

**Salem: Fyre! That's abit rude don't you think?**

**Jackknife: Fyre, shut up before I rip out your optics.**

**Fyre: Oooo, me thinks Jackkie might haves a small crushie on me.**

**Jackknife: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Salem: *sigh* Oh Primus. Not again.**

**Zoey: Everyone chill! Don't make me and LW do it. Because we will. Well, I will..**

**Jackknife: Please don't...**

**Zoey: I will if you don't shut up.**

**LW: Well, while they're solving that problem, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Jackknife**

Oh frag. Bumping into Starscream was not what I wanted to do!

"Hey Jackknife… Why do you look so tired and stiff?"

"None of your business."

Starscream smirked, wrapping an arm around my waist. "It's ALL of my business as third in command to know how my soldiers are." He purred.

I pushed him away. "I said it's none of your business." I panted.

Starscream tapped a claw on his chin thoughtfully. "My my, you ARE tired Jackknife..." He purred again.

I moved my legs slowly, in a position to flee. "Ok. I'll tell you." I sighed. I took a deep breath. "I was feeling stressed out and I knew Soundwave was obviously feeling the same so I pushed him into Megatron's quarters on accident to do a quickie." I said all in one breath.

Starscream's optic twitched. "And I wasn't invited?"

I growled weakly, too tired to say much of anything else. I walked away to where my quarters were and locked the door to recharge without any disturbance. Much later I awoke from my recharge, hearing banging noise on my door.

"Get up Jackknife. We need to get moving. We're taking the long way."

It was Megatron.

"Coming Lord Megatron." I answered tiredly. Back to the Autobot base already? Ugh... With me it's just back and forth.

I exited my quarters and followed everybot out. As I walked, my thoughts suddenly flickered to Salem. Not again with the human, she's a human. Nothing special.

My thoughts were briefly interrupted. "Jackknife..." I heard someone growl.

I nodded, unsure of who said that to me. My mind went back to thinking of Salem. Her long hair, her beautiful laugh... Her gorgeous eyes...

Wait. WHAT?

I shook it off, and transformed. I couldn't help but think of her some more...

**Salem**

I awoke, feeling tired. I turned to my right, and I saw Fyre smiling at me. I jumped a bit.

"Hey sleepy, you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I wouldn't mind another night like last night."

Fyre chuckled. "I'd be pleased to give it to you right now, but we gotta go. The 'Cons are on their way to our base. Optimus wants you to be present."

I frowned as Fyre mentioned the Decepticons.

"Come on, I know you don't like them, and I don't like them either. But we gotta work together, despite the differences."

I smiled wryly. And then my eye suddenly twitched and I froze. "D-does that mean Megatron will be there?" I croaked.

Fyre froze as well. He hesitated "I'm afraid so. Come on. We need to get going."

I sat up and inhaled sharply as a wave a pain smacked me in the hips. Must be leftover from last night. Fyre glanced at me and I smiled.

"It's okay Fyre. Just minor pain from last night." I said to him, hoping he won't panic.

Fyre frowned and helped me up, before leading walking to the door. Once there, his holoform fizzled out of existence, and his horn beeped.

"I'll be down in a minute! Let me get dressed!" I yelled out the window.

I thought for a moment. "As long as Jackknife is there I'll be fine..." I assured myself. Then my mind wandered. "Jackknife... I need to talk to her about this." I mumbled to myself after I couldn't tear my mind from her. Maybe she could help.

I slipped on my favorite pair of dark blue cutoffs and my camouflage tank top. I quickly shoved on my calf high boots and tied them quickly. I snagged my laptop bag and threw it over my shoulder. Before I left, I picked up the jagged metal piece on a chain, the one I had found in Grandpa Sam's house. I smiled and put it on.

"Look Grandpa…I knew you were right all along…"

Fyre's horn beeped again. I snapped out of my little thought again and ran down the stairs to the Focus.

I clambered into the driver's seat and smiled. "Let's go."

Once back at the base we practically ran into the hanger. Fyre was in full Autobot mode and I stood next to his foot. I tried to calm myself down, I wasn't exactly happy about the Decepticons coming.

"Easy Salem." Optimus assured me.

I could feel the Earth shake beneath my feet, that was my signal for the Decepticons's arrival. One by one, the Decepticons came in, their symbol standing out like a fire that has devoured a building.

Then began what seemed like an eternal staring contest. I glanced at the Decepticons, noting that Jackknife was close to the front line. Not too far behind her, a Decepticon was checking her out. Immediately, I picked that one out as Starscream. I suppressed my growl.

Megatron spoke. "So we meet again Prime. And you're not trying to stop me from killing you again."

I cleared my throat. "You know the Projects are stronger than you Megatron."

Megatron looked down at me. "And you had the fleshling come as well. Interesting Prime. You still have a weakness for these pitiful creatures."

I lost it. I growled "We fleshlings helped to kick your metal butt."

Starscream chuckled. "It seems this one has more of a temper. What a fun little toy she shall be."

Jackknife looked at me, and then to Starscream, giving me a look that was pleading me to calm down. Fyre picked me up and placed me on his shoulder.

"Will you keep true to your end of the truce, Megatron?" Optimus asked.

Megatron nodded. "Will the fleshling give up the piece of the Allspark she has?"

I went bug-eyed. Was Megatron referring to the jagged metal piece on the chain I was wearing? I then shook my head no.

"No. I'm not giving it up. You'll have to pry it out of my cold dead fingers in about a million years."

Optimus glanced at me and I shut my mouth. Again with the running of the mouth. I'm going to get myself killed with this mouth of mine.

"She does not pay any part in this truce, Megatron. You and your Decepticons will have a hangar to stay in for the nights to come. We will discuss the next move later."

Megatron nodded and walked away. So did almost everyone else. Jackknife stayed behind. Fyre had gone off to speak with the others and Optimus.

**Jackknife**

I watched the human walk up to me. Her guardian wasn't around.

"Jackknife, I'm sorry what I had said to you yesterday. I didn't mean to say that." Her voice wavered slightly, as if she was frightened.

I shrugged it off. "It had been a long cycle for me. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

I watched her smile a bit. I turned on my holoform and walked up to her. "So what do you think of this whole truce thing? It seems you didn't have much of a say in it."

"I kinda don't like it. I'll deal with it though, because those projects sounded really bad."

"Yeah, they are. I was attacked yesterday by a stray. It almost killed a few of us."

She gasped. I started to chuckle. "You humans look so funny when you are told about something like this."

She started to laugh.

Once our laughter died down I smiled at her. "So what were you thinking during the little stare down?"

"About how much I didn't like that Decepticon staring at you the entire time. I think he's called Starscream."

I growled. "Ugh, he's nothing but a good for nothing fragger."

Salem flinched at my growl. I smiled at her. "Sorry. He's not my favorite either."

She regained her smile a bit. I wrapped a servo around her, attempting what humans called a "hug."

She hugged me back. "I don't like it that you and everyone else has to go fight. I want to fight too."

I frowned at this. Another voice spoke up.

"No Salem. I will not allow you to fight!" It was that good for nothing Autobot Fyre.

Salem looked up at me with a pleading look. I shook my head no.

"I have to agree with Fyre. Letting a human fight against these projects is a bad idea." I flashed a glare at Fyre real quick.

Salem moved away from me and looked at Fyre. "My Grandpa Sam fought against Megatron. I have to fight."

"No. You are not allowed to fight! Please Salem, think about it." Fyre said.

Salem frowned, but nodded in defeat. She got up and walked over to Fyre.

"I want to go home." She said.

I watched Fyre transform into his little car and drive away with Salem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lonewolf: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPY! *Does the happy dance* We do not own Transformers or Harry Potter. I own the characters Salem, Fyre, Mathu, Eric and Evan. I'm sorry, this chapter is LOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGG over due.**

**Fyre: Still not a lot of comments, but, due to Lone and Zoey's hard work, there's been over 1000 views!**

**Salem: Yep. Let's keep going with these views!**

**Chapter 6**

**Jackknife**

My optics flashed online as I rose out of recharge. Megatron and Optimus were busy in a hangar, probably working out the compromise between both sides. I headed outside, looking around to see if Salem was around.

Fyre was busy chatting with 'Bee and the Minor Twins. I stalked over there, slightly annoyed.

"Yo, Mudflap. It's da femme again! We betta run!"

"Ya. Catcha later Fyres! See ya 'Bee!"

The twins quickly transformed and screeched away. I rolled my optics and then glared at Fyre.

"Where's Salem, Fyre?"

"She's got work today. She said that I was needed here and she'd be okay while working."

"And you listened to her?"

"Yeah. She didn't want me to be bored. She works at a metal shop."

I shook my helmet and walked away. Great, he left her alone in a place where she could be hurt.

**Salem**

I smiled and walked over to my junk locker, where I kept all my non-work related items while I worked. Opening it up, I heard a familiar whistle coming up from behind me.

I turned around and smiled. "Jeremy!"

Jeremy was a sexy blonde twenty-year old whose smile causes an epidemic of smiles. He's a Norwegian immigrant, excellent in metal work.

"Boss! I haven't seen you in awhile! Guys! The boss is back!"

Jeremy wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me to the main shop. Standing side by side with Jeremy, I looked as if I were his younger sister, with dirty blonde hair instead of full blonde.

Upon seeing me, the three other workers, Mathu, Eric and Evan came running towards me. Eric and Evan are twins, it's hard to tell the two apart. Brown hair and brown eyes, they are my cousins on my mom's side. Mathu is a tall, black haired male, and looks kind of creepy, like Severus Snape from J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series. Mathu and I went to school together and graduated together.

The shop was actually started by Mathu's father, who passed away at the beginning of our freshman year of our high school career. In his will, it said that I and Mathu were the owners of the shop, and I had the right to become the boss. Mathu and I later discussed that I was the best choice for the job. I had the skills to run the shop, but since I was only fifteen, his uncle could watch over us. Mathu's uncle had been my mentor when I first started working at the shop.

After a few minutes, and a lot of hugs, I gave everyone a smile. "Alright, first order of business, how are we currently doing for actual work orders? We getting those done? I may haven't been here for a couple of weeks, but I don't want to find out that my boys have been slacking."

"We've kept up with everything Boss. We're not that dumb." Jeremy grinned. I couldn't help but smile.

"And the…"

"The prototype is done. We just need enough power to not cause a worldwide power out."

"Alright, I want to see it."

Mathu took my hand and lead me to the back room, towards a table that was covered. I reached out and pulled the covering off. Underneath laid a metal suit, which somewhat looked like Iron Man's, but not.

"Looks like it's supposed to be for a female." I said.

"Of course! It's for you!" Eric and Evan said at the same time.

"D'aaaaw you guys are too kind."

"We just need a strong power source in order to get it to work."

"And vat is in your possession, I tink." Said a new voice.

I turned around, and saw a creepy male, with black hair. It was hard to describe how creepy he was. He just…. As.

"Uh, shop's closed. Get out."

"No. I zhink I von't. You do have a valuable powah sou'ce, it sits around your sveet neck."

I looked at my friends. "Guys, go work on any unfinished orders."

"Oh, I zhink not. Zhey mustn't live to heah our conversation." The german dude said as he took out a gun and shot my friends.

I screamed. "NO! Mathu! Eric! Evan! Jeremy! NO!"

I began to cry.

"Zhere, zhere, sveet vone. Zhey are not any use to you. You have zhe Autobots."

I glared at him. "How did you know that?"

"It's too obvious. You have a piece of zhe Allspark. And I saw zhat ca' you came in. Zhat had very high energon readings."

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm a friend of one of your friends. My designation is Palemoon. I only decided to pay you a visit. Use zhe shard to help you use your suit. It's very vell made, even zhough you are from a race of flesh-bags."

He stepped closer and cupped my chin in his hand. Something stung me. "Zhis is not zhe last time you'll see me, liebe. Now go, I vill transport zhe suit for you. I vill destroy zhis place. Oh, and speak of dis meeting to no one, or you vill die painfully."

He turned and I ran for dear life, snagging my stuff. I ran as fast as I could.

**Jackknife**

I walked about in the city, looking about in my holoform.

"Hmm, where is that place that Fyre said she worked at?" I thought to myself as a wailing red truck raced passed me. I looked around and saw smoke in the distance. And then I saw Salem running. I followed her to an alley, where she tripped and fell. I ran up to her.

"Salem! It's me, Jackknife. What's wrong?"

"I couldn't save them…" she cried. "I couldn't save them!"

I wrapped my arm around her. "Couldn't save who?"

"My friends that I work with… There was a fire… I couldn't stop it… My friends forced me out… the fire became too great…" The expression upon her face was pained.

I hugged her, stroking her hair tenderly. "Shhh, it's alright… you'll be okay… Want me to take you to the base?"

"No! Please, everyone will want to know what happened the second I arrived."

I held her for awhile. She was so scared and I was barely helping her through it.

"Salem, do you want to go home for awhile? Fyre said you lived in an apartment, so if you'd like I'll take you there."

She nodded into my shoulder as she sobbed. I picked her up and she guided me to where she lived. Once we reached her apartment, she led me to her room. She flopped down onto her bed, her faced stained with tears.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright Salem. I'm here for you."

She suddenly sat up and hugged me, which I didn't expect. I hugged her hesitantly, actually enjoying her company. We just sat there for a very long time, saying nothing to each other as we hugged.

"Thank you Jackkie." She whispered to me, her voice faint from crying so much.

"No, thank you, Salem. You're the nicest human I've ever met. Oh, and don't ever call me that again."

She laughed. "I'm the only human you've been around!"

Her comment caused me to laugh as well. "Agreed. I like being with you Salem."

I touched her cheek with my hand, leaning in close to her. "And I really mean it."

**Salem**

My heart is racing. Jackkie is so close to me, as if she's going to kiss me. Her hand is upon my cheek, our eyes locked onto one another.

Was it impulse that drove me to do it? Was it my mind blanking out? Instinct? Our lips suddenly connected, and I felt complete, like I belonged there, kissing Jackknife. This sudden warmth in my heart and my body began to feel like it was on fire. Not burning, but a pleasant sensation like the flames were gently licking at my skin.

It was Jackknife who pulled away first, ending the kiss. Both of us seemed shocked and dazed at the same time. I laid down, the suddenly feeling sick with guilt. Was I cheating on Fyre, my first love? Was Jackknife cheating on her Soundwave?

Was it wrong? To be kissing another girl? How could it be wrong… it felt so right. My fingers touched my lips as they tingled with the sensation that had just passed.

"Get some rest Salem." Her soft voice sounded distant. "I'll stay here until Fyre comes home."

I nodded and closed my eyes, letting sleep overtake me.


End file.
